


A Poem from a Russian Villain

by Kaia_Kasumi



Series: Daredevil Villanelles [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mattimir, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Kasumi/pseuds/Kaia_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A villanelle in Vladimir's POV about his and Matt's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem from a Russian Villain

Come, be the Matt to my Vladimir  
I’ll be your Russian villian  
And you’ll be the hero I fear

My criminal actions are no mere   
Cry for attention, I’m all in  
Commit, be the Matt to my Vladimir

Hells Kitchen, I came to dominate here  
With my business of kidnapin’ and kilin’  
Try to stop me, be a hero I can fear

My plans, my previous wants veer  
Of track, for I have lost my only kin  
Please come be the Matt to my Vladimir

Listen closely to what I say dear  
This relationship is no sin  
Cause you are not a hero I can fear

My life is in shambles, they leer  
At me, I am surrounded by lying men  
Be a hero they will fear  
I’ll join you, be the Matt to my Vladimir


End file.
